


Divergences artistiques

by Nelja



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les professeurs de Felix n'ont pas toujours reconnu son talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergences artistiques

"Mr Dawkins, qu'est-ce que cela ?"

"Thésée et le Minotaure," répondit joyeusement le collégien. "Une scène d'action mythologique, comme vous avez dit !"

"Mais pourquoi nus ?" demanda le professeur d'art.

"Parce qu'ils l'étaient. On a cherché dans l'encyclopédie avec Mrs S. Même Sarah a aidé. Les textes et les dessins disent tous ça."

"Mais la taille de leurs... organes... est..."

"Oui, les grecs ne savaient clairement pas les dessiner. Puis ils sont canon, ils peuvent avoir une..."

Le professeur devint écarlate. "Sortez. Maintenant."

Felix claqua la porte, hautain. "Vous ne comprenez rien à l'art !"


End file.
